Two of a Kind
by fictionprincess08
Summary: Chris was raised by Stryker to be the best assassin there ever was. After Team X slaughters an entire village Chris leaves. Years later she runs into Wade Wilson and old flames are reignited. When Wade leaves after being diagnosed with cancer Chris turns to some people that she thought she'd never return to for help to bring him back to her. *WARNING, rated M for mature content*
1. Chapter 1

The name is Chris, Chris Carter. And I am a government trained assassin.  
I never knew my parents. At this point I'm not even sure I have any. I've spent my whole life inside a building becoming the best assassin ever trained. Sometimes I think I was made in the lab where all my tests happen. By the time I was 10 I knew what was going on. I was being genetically enhanced. They were making me a super soldier.  
By the time I was 16 I was 15-0 on kills. The only one better than me was Agent Zero. He was 20 and 17-0.  
While Zero was a gun man I love my knives and arrows. I could definitely get a job done with a gun but there's something almost sexual about a knife. So small and deadly. Then of course the bow an arrows because I wanted to be Robin Hood growing up and apparently so did my abilities.  
Stryker never wanted me on a team and I was okay with that. It made it easier to sneak out when you didn't have people watching out for you.  
That all changed when he assembles Team X.  
Stryker told me he wanted me to work on my social skills. Said it would help me out in my record if I was able to blend better from time to time. But don't worry my good old pal Agent Zero would be there with me.  
Along with Zero there was the teleporter, John Wraith; The muscle, Fred Dukes; telekinetic, Chris Bradley; then the animals Victor Creed and his brother James Howlett; and last but not least the mouth, Wade Wilson.  
One minute in the same room as this guy and I was already ready to kill him. You can't fake being that annoying.  
( cgi/set?id=191230231)  
"Do you ever shut up?" I asked Wade one day when we were on a plane to our next mission.  
"Only when I'm fucking someone." He smiled and winked at me.  
"Really, you strike me as a screamer." I retorted back.  
"Let's find out. Right here right now."  
I stood up clenching my fist.  
"Carter." Stryker warned.  
"Whatever." I sighed and sat back down.  
"Bradley, take us down." Stryker said and Bradley landed the plane.  
We were walking off the plane and I walked up behind Wade at the back of the group. I stood in front of him and grabbed him through his pants.  
"Come by my room when we're back and let's find out if you're a screamer." I whispered in his ear fondling his dick through his pants.  
"Careful or I'll do you here." He said as I walked away.  
Sadly I never got to find out if Wade was a screamer. Before that mission was over I was on the run. Stryker had massacred a village to find a rock. I've killed but I've always had a reason. And it wasn't a whole village of innocents.  
I didn't see any one for a long time. Not until I ran into Wade at St. Mary's.  
( cgi/set?id=191231612)  
I was walking by the bar and one of the regulars grabbed my ass. I turned around and punched him.  
"Hands off, fucktard." I said pointing to the man on the ground.  
"You look like a girl that needs a drink." Wade said handing me a beer.  
"Always. Hope this isn't drugged." I said taking a huge sip out of it.  
"Nah, that costs money."  
"Well, too bad I'm not cheap." I said about to walk away.  
"Hey, what can $250 get me?" He said digging through his pockets and pulling out a wad.  
"45 minutes."  
"Done. Wade Wilson." He said sticking out his hand.  
"Chris Carter." I said shaking it.  
"Wait from Team X?"  
"Wow, super subtle about the black ops merc team we were on." I said realizing it was that Wade Wilson.  
"Well, I'm not exactly a subtle guy."  
"Noticed. So you've got all access for the next 45 minutes. What do you want to do?" I asked running my hands along the waistband of his jeans.  
"Ski ball." He said walking me over to the machine.  
"Really, you pick ski ball over ass, pussy, blowjob? Any of the above?"  
"I love ski ball."  
"Well it's your 45 minutes." I said and entertained him.  
He killed me but he was also cheating.  
We went up to the counter and he picked out the Vulcan ring while I grabbed the mood ring.  
"Beautiful." He said watching as I put on the mood ring.  
"Well, your 45 minutes are up and I have other guys that want me tonight for actual sex." I said beginning to walk away from Wade.  
"Wait, how much longer for $10?"  
"You've got 5 minutes." I said to him.  
He grabbed my hand and we ran back to the bathroom.  
"What do you want?" I asked as he locked the door.  
"I wanna pin you up against that wall and fuck you like there's no tomorrow." He said his eyes now dark with lust.  
"Guess it's time to find out if you're a screamer." I smiled.  
"What if I sweeten the deal?" He asked unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.  
"Listening." I said pushing my pants down as well.  
"First one to scream goes down on the other." Wade ripped open the condom.  
"Deal." I said taking the condom and rolling it on him myself.  
He groaned as I ran my fingers up and down his throbbing penis. He pushed me against the wall and lifted me off the ground lowering me onto his erection. The angle was making it so he was hitting my spot every time. I threw my head back against the wall in ecstasy.  
"Scream for me baby." Wade said looking at me and thrusting faster.  
I bit my bottom lip and shook my head.  
"Five minutes of what I want. And I want you to scream."  
"Your five minutes are almost up." I reminded him.  
Wade picked up his pace as I tried to hold in my screams.  
He finally released as my own body shook.  
The alarm on my phone went off and I let out my scream. Wade set me down and I pushed my sweaty hair out of my face.  
"Five minutes exactly. Good job Wade." I said patting his chest and pulling my pants back on.  
"Wait you screamed."  
"After the five minutes were up. Maybe Weasel will give you a blowjob." I said with a smirk.  
"How about round two?"  
"If I remember correctly you don't have any money."  
"No, but you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that."  
"Maybe."  
"Come on. One night and if you don't like it then I'll never ask you without money again."  
"Alright. One night filled with the best sex of your life." I smiled.  
He led me to his place and once he opened the door I pushed him inside. He turned and looked at me. I walked in the door and slammed it shut. I walked up to him and reached up kissing him. His hands fell to my ass and started squeezing it.  
I ran my hands under his shirt then lifted it up over his head throwing it on the floor. I pushed him back so he was sitting on his bed. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and slowly lifted it up over my head.. I let that fall to the floor and then I slowly ran my hands down my neck over my breasts and to the top of my pants where I slowly pushed them down so I was standing naked in front of Wade. I stepped closer to him and straddled his lap. I began kissing him feeling the erection in his pants pushing against my pussy begging to be let out. He moved his mouth down my body and to my breasts. He massaged one with his hand while the other was being tended to with his mouth. Sucking and kissing and biting the nipple. He occasionally circled his tongue around it causing them to become harder than they already were. He flipped us so I was laying on the bed. He stood up and pushed off his pants allowing his hard member to spring free. I sat up coming almost face to face with it.  
"I guess I did scream first." I said seductively as I ran my fingertips over his dick.  
"Yeah you did." He said happily.  
"Well then, I should take care of that shouldn't it?" I asked my mouth really close to it so he'd feel my breath against it.  
"Please." He said quietly.  
I gently pulled him down so he was lying on the bed. I went down and barely ran my tongue along the side of his penis.  
"Chris." He said shaking.  
I did the same thing to the other side of it but this time when I reached the tip I swirled my tongue around before deep throating him. He almost shot up and looked down at me as I went deep and fast.  
"Oh god... Fuck Chris!" He yelled laying back.  
His cussing was turning me on. I placed a finger inside myself to find it soaked. I began to finger myself as I continued to suck him.  
I went faster and faster until I tasted his precum on my tongue. Then I slowed down.  
"No, Chris, don't stop." Wade said breathing heavily.  
I complied and picked right back up with my previous pace. Wade's hands were now in my hair holding me in place while his hips writhed beneath me. He shook one last time and then his load exploded in my mouth. I swallowed and then licked him clean.  
"Holy fuck." Wade said and let go of my hair.  
I crawled up him and sat on his hips. I placed my finger in his mouth and his eyes shot open as soon as he tasted my own juices. He closed them again and then began sucking on it. His dick almost immediately became hard again.  
"That's what you do to me Wade." I whispered and he groaned.  
I pulled my finger out of his mouth and he sighed.  
"Want more? Come and get it." I said seductively.  
Wade didn't hesitate. He lifted me up and threw me on the bed. I sighed as he pushed my legs opened and skipped the foreplay. He was obviously ready for this. His tongue darted into me and dug around. He could tell when he found the spot because my body shook and I could feel his smile. He was sucking on my clit and swirled his tongue around.  
"Wade...Wade I'm going to..." I couldn't even get it out. I screamed and my orgasm came immediately. I could feel Wade licking up my juices and then smiling as he came up.  
"Oh, yeah. You're a screamer." Wade smiled.  
"Shut the fuck up." I said and pulled him down kissing him.  
"We've got 3 hours until morning. How many times do you think we can do it?" Wade asked.  
"I've maybe got two more times left in me."  
"Well, I'm gonna make it the best two times of your life."  
"You can try." I said breathing heavily.  
"I'll do better than that."

I sat up the next morning and looked around. I looked to my left and found Wade asleep next to me.  
I looked around and found my clothes. I picked them up and quietly put them on. I walked out the door and almost immediately regretted it.  
Damn. I can't get feelings for Wade. He's a player. And let's not forget that we were on team X together. I know his skills. I know who he is.  
I went down to the street and walked around in front of his apartment building for a minute or two before I went to the cafe.  
I purchased two coffees and two bagels. I made my way back to Wade's. I walked in the door and saw Wade sitting on his bed holding his head in his hands, but it shot up when he heard the door close.  
"I thought you left." Wade said getting up and walking over to me.  
"I almost did but I was hungry. I figured you were too." I said holding up the cup holder and bag.  
"So you're not leaving?" He asked grabbing his coffee.  
"I actually really enjoyed myself last night. I would very much like to do it again."  
"I think that can be arranged." He said putting both of our coffees down and pinning me against a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into our apartment.  
"Hey there."  
"Hey." I said hanging up my coat.  
"Happy Valentines Day."  
I looked over at Wade and he was posing on the bed completely naked with a teddy bear in front of his area. I laughed at him.  
"Happy Valentines Day." I said walking over and laying on top of him.  
"So what's the plan for tonight?" Wade asked.  
"Well, I have a card." I said pulling one of the St. Mary's card out of my back pocket.  
"Oh, sounds like the best Valentine's Day ever."  
"You've never gone on a job with me."  
"There's a first time for everything." Wade said with a shrug.  
"You really wanna come?"  
"Do I wanna come see my girlfriend kill someone and look absolutely sexy doing it? Is that even a question?"  
"Okay, get ready."  
"Wait, not even a little pre-job sex?"  
"He's going to be at the club in thirty. I've got to get dressed.  
(cgi/set?id=191233696)  
I put on my club clothes and walked over to the mirror.  
Wade came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"You think it's too much?" I asked.  
"As sexy as you look in this, you're even sexier out of it." Wade whispered kissing my neck.  
"Babe, I'm serious. This job needs to get done before the police find this guy." I said finishing my braid.  
"Well who's the target?"  
"Jose a drug boss and rapist. Wanted for 6 murders and 7 rapes. Escaped victim wants him dead. She's paying really well." I said turning in his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Well, let's go get this sick bastard."  
Wade kissed me and I smiled.  
"If we get this job done we'll come back and have some really hot sex."  
"Then what are we waiting for!" Wade yelled and ran for the door.  
I grabbed my knife and followed after Wade.  
We walked to the club together but once we got there Wade went to the bar and I went over to the VIP section. Jose looked over and smiled as I walked by. He signaled to me and the security guards let me in. I walked over to Jose and stood in front of him.  
"Hola, chiquita." He said flirtatiously.  
"Let's find somewhere private." I said offering him my hand.  
He grabbed it and followed me as I took him down a hallway. I turned back to look past Jose to see Wade following at a distance. We went into a small room probably for instances like this.  
Jose pinned me to a wall. He was kissing my body but I wouldn't let him near my face. I may use my gender and body to help but my lips were for Wade.  
Wade walked up behind Jose and sent his knife through Jose's back.  
"Hands off my girl." Wade said as Jose dropped to my feet.  
"Mmm you're so hot when you're possessive." I said smiling.  
"Well, then we're about to get a lot hotter."  
He pinned me to the wall and began kissing me. One of his hands gripped my ass while the other held my hands above my head.  
"We should go before his security comes to check on him." I suggested as his hand that was grabbing my ass had worked its way around inside my shorts and were about to start fingering me.  
"But I was just getting started." Wade pouted moving his fingers teasingly at my lips.  
"Wade." I half moaned in pleasure half sighed in annoyance.  
"Aww come on you're already hot and wet for me. Two minutes."  
"You think you can do it in two minutes?"  
"Babe I can do it in less." Wade said giving me a cocky grin.  
"You've got two minutes."  
Wade pulled down my shorts and spread my legs. He placed two fingers inside feeling around.  
I moaned loudly.  
"Oh, babe." I moaned.  
"You're so wet." Wade said excitedly.  
"Quiet someone could hear you." I said.  
"What about you?"  
"They know I'm back here."  
Wade pulled out his fingers and put them in my mouth.  
I groaned in pleasure. Wade licked the outer folds of my pussy then quickly went to work.  
Damn he might be able to do this in two minutes. I thought to my self.  
There was a knock and I moaned loudly.  
"Everything okay, boss?" Someone asked outside the door.  
"Still in here." I struggled to say.  
There was no attempt to open the door or anymore words spoken so I figured he had left.  
Wade didn't stop that entire conversation but he kept his promise. Seconds later I was screaming and breathing heavily.  
"Wow." I said panting.  
"Oh yeah, you know it." Wade said with a happy smile.  
"I'll go see if it's clear." I said getting up and pulling up my shorts then walking over to the door. I peaked out and no one was there.  
"Okay, we can make a run for the back door." I said looking over my shoulder at Wade.  
"Let's go." Wade said.  
I opened the door and we both ran for it. We went back to the apartment and Wade pinned me up against the door.  
"I was promised really hot sex, and I plan on collecting." Wade said against my lips.  
"And I plan on delivering."  
I pulled out my keys and turned around to unlock the door. Wade had pushed himself up against my back and I could feel him hardening against my ass as I bent over in front of the door.  
"Come on, no teasing." Wade pleaded as I rubbed my ass against him.  
"Who's teasing?" I asked and I slowly pushed the door open.  
Wade pushed me on the bed and in seconds I was naked with no idea how it had happened.  
I looked up to see Wade throwing away his last article of clothing then staring down at me.  
I rolled over trying to crawl across the bed and teasingly get away from him but he grabbed my hips and pulled my back against his chest.  
"I want you so badly right now." Wade said.  
"I can tell." I said pressing my ass into his hardening erection.  
"Get on your hands and knees." Wade kindly demanded.  
I did as I was asked. Wade ran his hand down my spine and I shivered.  
"You're so beautiful." Wade said quietly.  
I smiled at his compliment and then stretched my back pushing my ass out even more. Before I could even relax from my stretch I was being fucked from behind. Wade was thrusting in and out of me at intense speeds and force I almost got dizzy.  
"Scream my name baby." Wade begged.  
"Wade!" I screamed as he began thrusting harder.  
"Oh baby." Wade sighed gripping his hold on my waist as he came close to his climax.  
"Oh god!" I yelled in pleasure.  
Wade shook before he collapsed. He held himself over my back with his one arm and while the other kept hold on my hip.  
We fell onto the bed side by side and Wade looked over at me.  
"I love you." He said to me.  
I sat straight up and looked down at him.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I love you, Chris." Wade said sitting up with me.  
"I love you too, Wade." I said smiling at him.  
"I don't think you love me as much as I love you."  
"Wanna bet?" I challenged.  
I climbed up on top of Wade ready to go for round two.  
"Let me just show you how much I love you." I smiled and he sat up kissing me.

Almost a year had passed since we started dating. It was getting close to Christmas so we had a tree up and our terrible Christmas sweaters on.  
I was laying on the bed wearing a horrible Star Wars Christmas sweater.  
"Oh that is just horrible. Red is really your color." Wade said walking over and handing me a glass of spiked egg nog as he got on his knees at the foot of the bed.  
"No, red it your color. So sexy." I said putting down my glass and smiling at him.  
I wasn't lying. He did look hot only wearing his red Rudolf sweater.  
"So, I think I figured something out."  
"What is that?" I asked getting on my knees in front of him.  
"Your crazy perfectly matches my crazy. We just fit together like puzzle pieces."  
"My bumps and dips fit perfectly with your bumps and dips. So when you put them together..."  
"You get the picture on top." Wade smiled nodding.  
"So, I was wondering if I could ask you something? Something I was hoping you'd ask me, but you haven't gotten around to it. So, will you-?"  
"Marry me?" Wade asked holding up the mood ring he had won for me when we played ski-ball.  
"Uhhhhh... Sure." I said with a smile.  
"Sure?" Wade asked.  
"Yes, Wade. Of course I'll marry you." I put the ring on my finger and kissed him.  
He tackled and cuddled me on the bed.  
Wade grabbed our Polaroid and we both smiled at the camera. I grabbed the picture and began shaking it.  
"I gotta pee." Wade said getting up and walking over to the toilet.  
"It looks good." I said looking at the picture in my hands.  
"Oh really." Wade said flushing the toilet.  
We walked over towards me and stumbled against the wall.  
"Wade?"  
"I'm okay."  
Then he fell on the ground passed out.  
"Wade!" I yelled jumping off the bed and kneeling next to him.  
I was shaking him and trying to wake him up.  
I called 911 and waited for the medics to show up. They took him away on a gurney while I grabbed a pair of pants and my shoes and followed them. I put on my stuff in the back of the ambulance.  
I sat beside Wade's hospital bed. I hadn't slept since we got there. I just stared at Wade. He woke up a few times, but they were still doing tests on him so he slept most of the time.  
They did tests on him and everything. Weasel came by and brought me a bag of clothes that I was able to change into, but I never left Wade.  
The doctors said Wade was released, but they had to talk to us first. We were in the doctors office, and I was terrified what she was going to say.  
"The test's came back and it's not good." She said putting the x-rays and MRIs up in the light.  
I could see the dark masses clearly.  
"The cancer has clearly spread before we even realized it was there. We can talk about treatments."  
"What are the options?" I asked feeling Wade grab my hand.  
She started listing off a bunch of treatments and explained some options that are still in the testing phase.  
"We'll do anything." I said and looked over at Wade to see him just staring at me.  
"I'll let you two think about some of the options and then we can meet again to discuss it."

We went back to the apartment and I started making some coffee while Wade just sat in the armchair.  
"I think we should go with the experimental. She said that if it works then it will be revolutionary." I said pouring the coffee into two mugs.  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Wade said and I turned to look at him confused.  
"What do you mean? We can fight this, Wade." I said walking over to sit across from him.  
"Sure,the cancer is only in my brain, heart, liver, and lungs."  
"You can't just give up."I yelled.  
"Chris, I don't want to fight about this. We'll figure it out, but for tonight I just want to be with you." Wade said pulling me onto his lap and hugging me.  
"I love you." I said snuggling into his chest.  
"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

We sat like that for a little while before Wade spoke.

"I think I'm gonna go to the bar and tell Weasel the news." Wade said slowly getting up.

"You want me to come?" I asked.

"Nah, I shouldn't be too long."

"Okay."

I stood up and kissed him.

"I'll be back."

Wade closed the door and I picked up my phone. It rang a few times and then finally an answer.

"Christine?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I need your help. It's Wade."

"What happened my dear?"

"He has cancer. I need to know if there is a way to save him."

"My dear there is always a way, it's just not always the best way."

"Anyway where he lives will be better than if he dies."

"We can't be sure of that."

"Yes we can be. When you're ready to give me a solution give me a call."

I hung up and sighed.

Wade came back a little while later and I smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I was hungry so I made some Mac and cheese. There's some left if you want it."

"Thanks." He said grabbing a bowl and then lying next to me on the bed.

"I want you to take my Wham! record if I die."

"You're not going to die." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Babe-,"

"Plus why would I want your Wham! record?"

"Because it was the record that earned them their exclamation point. Wham! was amazing and they will always be classics. "

"Wade, you're not gonna die. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I just want to be ready for the worst case scenario."

"I don't want you to die, baby."

"I don't either." He said and kissed my head and rubbed my back.

We sat like that for a few minutes and then I stood up and pulled Wade over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest.

"Babe, I want you to know that no matter that I'll always be with you." Wade said in my ear.

"I know." I sniffled and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep and in the middle of the night I rolled over to an empty bed. I shot up and looked over to see Wade looking out the window.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep. I'll be right there."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was asleep in seconds.

I yawned and sat up. I looked around the room scratching my head but Wade wasn't there.

"Wade?" I yelled looking around.

There was no answer. I got out of bed and looked through the apartment and saw that Wade's bag and some of his clothes were gone.

I ran over to the dresser and pulled on some pants. I pulled out my own bag and packed it up. I knew there was only one person I could go to. Someone I hadn't been to in a long time. Someone who had helped me many times before.

The cab dropped me off outside the mansion and looked at the giant doors in front of me. I rang the doorbell and waited. Finally the door opened and there stood Logan.

"Well look who finally came back." Logan said crossing his arms.

"Hey Logan." I said flatly.

"Come here, kid." Logan smiled and pulled me into a hug.

I returned the hug.

Logan doesn't remember anything from Team X. He and I weren't close then but when professor Xavier took me in and Logan and I connected.

"What can I do for you, Chrissy?" Logan asked as I walked inside.

"I need to find Wade."

"Honey, when a guy leaves they really don't want to be found."

"Wade asked me to marry him and then was diagnosed with terminal cancer. I know you guys have been watching us."

"You know we want you guys on the team. You're the only person I could stand."

"I walked out. I wanted a life."

"You turned into a god damn merc! How is that a life?"

"I'm free."

"Chris-."

"Where's the professor?" I interrupted.

"Probably in his office." Logan sighed.

I walked past Logan and towards the Professor's office. I didn't knock. I just walked right in.

"Christine, so nice to see you." The Professor said without looking up.

"Good to see you too." I said taking a seat in one of the chairs across his desk.

"What can I help you with?" The professor asked while looking up at me with a smile.

"I need to find Wade."

"Wade left to find a way to be cured."

"He could have taken me with him. He doesn't have to do this alone."

"Christine, I can't help you. He doesn't want to be found. Maybe you should come back. We can work together to find him."

"You mean be an X-men again?"

"Christine, if you do this we can help each other. We can all find Wade."

"While also stopping other dangers."

"Why don't you go see if Storm is here? I know she has missed you as well."

I nodded and stood up walking out. I knew what the professor was doing. He wanted me to think about it. And he knew Storm would help to convince me to come back.

"Storm." I yelled getting her attention.

"Chris." She smiled and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked holding me away from her.

"Wade is missing. I was hoping you guys would help me find him. The professor said there isn't much he can do."

"Well, if you were to come back to the team we could help you."

"Not you too. First Logan then the professor and now you. What's next? You gonna have beast come talk to me?"

"If it'll bring you back I'd have my dead mother talk to you."

We laughed and walked down the hallway.

"It's just I left this to have my own life. Being the gym teacher was fine, but it wasn't what I was raised to do."

"Chris you were raised to kill people. Of course being a gym teacher was strange. But you were amazing. The kids loved you."

"Storm, it's just a lot to ask for."

"You don't have to. I'm just saying it would be really nice to have you back on our side. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a class to teach."

I smiled at her as she walked away. I wandered around a little and eventually made my way back to my old room. I opened the door to find it untouched. Still had my old posters up and my bookshelf. I put my bag on the bed and walked around the room.

I remember when Logan took me to see my first movie. It was one of the Fast and Furious movies. I fell in love with Paul Walker and strung posters of him and cars all over my walls. Logan taught me all he knew about cars and bikes and how to fix them up.

I looked over at the bed and saw a box underneath. I pulled it out and opened it up. Inside was my old X-men uniform.

It was black leather pants and top like Jean had and a yellow belt with a red and black X on the buckle.

I pulled of my clothes and slipped into the old outfit. She was a little stiff from sitting in a box but in a few seconds it was like i had never left.

I walked down to the training room and looked around. I saw my quiver and bow just waiting for me. I picked them up and the arrows began to glow. I put them on and it felt like home. I drew an arrow and aimed it at the targets. I loosed it getting a perfect bullseye. I looked two more each splitting the last in half.

"Well, the Huntress has returned to us." I heard someone say and I turned to smile at Logan.

"I see the uniform still fits." He said gesturing to my change in clothing. "And the aim has improved."

"It's like riding a bike." I shrugged.

"Does this mean you're staying?"

"I need to find Wade and you guys are my best chance at doing that. If that means becoming an X-men again and saving the world then that's what I'll do. But Wade will always be my first priority."

"Done. Welcome back to the team kid."

Logan left and I got back to work training.

An hour later I was in my room. I took off my clothes and changed into some other clothes to go for a run.

"Where you going?" Someone asked.

"Warren." I smiled after I turned around.

"How you doing beautiful?" Warren asked and I hugged him.

"Well, not so good."

"What's wrong?"

"Wade is missing."

"The mercenary?"

"Yes."

"Maybe he finally realized that you belong with a real man." Warren winked.

"You wish Warren. That's history." I said with a smile.

"History repeats itself."

"Not to an engaged woman."

"Engaged?"

"Yeah, Wade finally asked."

"Well he's lucky you finally said yes to someone."

"Warren, you were too much of a goody goody for me."

"Well, you were probably the best girlfriend I ever had."

"I'm over it. I love Wade. I will always love Wade. And I gonna do everything I can to find him."

"I know you will."

"I'm gonna go for a run. I've got to get back in shape. Sex may keep you in shape and keep your stamina up but it doesn't hurt to get a real work out in."

I smiled and walked towards him. I put a hand on his shoulder before walking out of the manor and to the track to take my run.


	4. Chapter 4

I was running around the school when someone called my name. I stopped and looked around.

"Chris!" I heard again and I turned to see Rogue.

"Rogue." I smiled at her.

She ran up to me and carefully hugged me making sure there was no skin on skin.

"I missed you." Rogue said happily.

"I missed you too." I smiled.

"Are you back to teach gym?"

"Was I really that good of a gym teacher?"

"Better than the one we've got now."

"I'll talk to the Professor about it."

"I'm excited to have you back."

"Thanks Rogue. Now go hang out with your boyfriend. He seems to be lost without you."

Rogue turned and we both saw Bobby just kinda standing there looking around.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said and walked away.

I walked inside and ran into Logan.

"Hey, I was looking for ya." Logan said.

"Well, you found me." I said with a smile.

"Can we talk?"

"I've got to shower. I smell like a dump."

"I'll just wait in your room."

We walked into my room and Logan sat on the bed while I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I got in and pulled the curtain closed.

There was a knock on the bathroom door

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I can't wait. I really need to talk." Logan said through the door.

"Okay, I still need to shower. Just sit on the toilet."

The door opened and closed and I heard the slight clank of Logan sitting down.

"What's up?" I asked as I washed my hair.

"I love her. Jean."

"Well I knew that."

"It's just driving me crazy and no one knows about my feelings beside us and her. I can't talk to anyone else about it. She loves Scott and I could never compete with that. Do you know what she told me?"

"What?" I asked beginning to wash my body.

"That I'm not the type of guy that you take home to meet the parents. I'm the one you sneak out the window to go meet."

"She just doesn't know you, Jimmy." I said without realizing what I said.

"I told you I don't like it when you call me that. That's a life that I can't remember and I don't want to."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"But for her I want to be that guy. I want to be the type of guy you settle down and have kids with."

"Well, then be that type of guy. You know me, I'm not the marrying type. I'm like you in the sense that I don't imagine having kids and a life with anyone. But with Wade I see a possibility that I never saw with anyone else. Maybe not having kids with Wade but marrying him. Only being with him is all I ever want."

"I'm sorry that you're going through this."

"I don't know what's worse. Watching the person you love walk around with someone else, or not knowing if the person that left you even loved you in the first place." I said and turned off the shower.

"Towel, please." I said reaching out a hand.

"Here." He said and I dried off behind the curtain.

"Listen, Chris, he proposed to you and then was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Maybe he wanted to save you the pain of watching him die slowly and painfully?"

I wrapped the towel around myself and sighed.

"But now I'll never know if he died, when he died. I'll never be able to bury him." I said opening the curtain and stepping out of the shower.

I looked down at Logan and he had his head in his hands. I got on my knees in front of him and held his hands so he'd look at me.

"Logan, you either need to get over Jean or go take her from Scott. But seeing as how close her and Scott are I'm guessing you'll lose that battle. Now either give up or fight because sitting around moping isn't going to do you any good." I said and then stood up.

I walked over to my closet and got dressed in some jeans and a dark red v neck tee shirt. I pulled on my black boots and looked back at Logan to see him still sitting on the toilet staring at the ground.

"I've got to go talk to the professor and then let's go to the bar and get a drink. It's been a while since you and I got drunk and did something stupid that we'd probably regret later." I smiled at him.

He let out a small laugh and looked up at me.

"I'll meet you out front in an hour." He smirked.

I patted his shoulder then walked to the professor's office.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer. Then a big blue fur ball walked by.

"Hey, Hank. Do you know where the professor is?" I asked running up next to him.

"I think he's in cerebro. Chris, if you have a moment I would like to run some tests on you?"

"Tomorrow morning?" I asked slowly walking away to get to the professor.

"Bright and early."

"I won't be bright but it will be early." I said smiling at him then hurrying off to cerebro.

I heard Hank laughing behind me and I smiled.

I reached cerebro and the door opened. The professor was sitting there in his wheelchair.

"Professor?" I asked walking up behind him.

"I've tried to find your fiancé."

"Any luck?"

"He's alive. He's in pain. I can't locate him though."

"I need to find him. I can help him."

"I have a feeling he doesn't want to be found."

"He asked me to marry him. Why would he do that if he didn't want me to find him?"

"That is a question for him my dear. I can't tell you where he is. But I can tell you that you're where you belong.

"Thank you, professor." I said and walked out.

I was walking through the halls towards the front door where Logan was waiting for me.

"Hey, you ready?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. I need a drink." I said walking out the door in front of him.

Logan snatched the keys to one of the others cars and drove to the bar just about a mile up the road. We walked inside and the place smelled of stale chips, spilled alcohol, and sweaty men.

"Ah, good to be home." I said with a smile and Logan laughed at me.

"What are we drinking tonight?" Logan asked as they sat down.

"I feel like it's go hard or go home. I think we need some tequila. And not those fruity drinks. Some good hard shots with some molson chasers.

"You know how much I like that Canadian brew." Logan said.

Half a bottle of tequila and three beers later Logan and I were stumbling out of the bar.

"I called us a cab inside." I slurred.

"Good, because I can barely see straight." Logan laughed.

"Hey, remember how we used to do stupid shit when we got drunk?" I asked him leaning against his shoulder for support.

"Yeah."

"Let's do something stupid."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd have an idea."

Logan thought for a second then an excited look came over his face.

"I have an idea. Something our sober selves would never do."

"What's that?"

Logan leaned in close like it was some big secret even though we were the only two outside.

"Let's have sex."

"Why?"

"Because we're adults and we can fuck whoever we want." Logan said with a smile.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" I yelled and then the cab pulled up.

"We should wait until we get back to the school." Logan suggested and I agreed getting in the backseat with him.

The cab dropped them off and I left him a twenty. We ran inside and to Logan's room.

"You ready?" I asked as seductively as I could.

Apparently it worked because Logan pinned Chris against the wall and kissed her.

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you." Logan said as he kissed down my body.

"Do it Logan." I moaned and ran my hands down Logan's muscular back.

Logan ripped my tee shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. I pulled the knife out of my back sheath and held it in front of Logan's face before slowly running it down his shirt cutting it open so I could push it off his shoulders. Once I was finished I threw the knife getting it lodge don't the wall. Logan unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down so I was standing in front of him naked.

"What do you want me to do, Logan?" I asked with my sexy voice as I ran my hand across my chest and down over one of my breasts.

"Fuck me." Logan said and I complied.

I pushed Logan so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I straddled his lap and Logan wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer so he could bury his face in her chest. I pushed him down and kissed him. He flipped us over and stood up pushing off his jeans before laying down on top of me again. He kissed me and for a moment I imagined it was Wade who was above me. Who I was digging my finger nails into creating scratches down his back. When I pulled back and saw it wasn't I was sad but quickly got over it remembering that Wade had left me.

Logan skipped the rest of the foreplay and went straight to the sex. He got up on his knees, wrapped my legs around his waist, and began pounding into me. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip as he went faster. His fingers were digging into my hips. And my hands were gripping at the sheets. Logan gave one last large thrust signaling his climax, but when he realized I hadn't reached mine he kept going. He was going to get an orgasm. The determination was clear on his face as he went harder. I finally clenched around him and he stopped, falling on his hands holding himself over me.

"Wow." Logan said as he pulled the sheets over himself and closed his eyes.

I did the same and was passed out almost the second my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I rolled over and stretched feeling another body in the bed next to me. When I opened my eyes I saw a shirtless Logan lying beside me. I looked under the covers and saw that we were both naked. I grabbed my pillow and hit Logan to wake him up. He sat up and his claws came out close to the throat.

"Logan, I think we got drunk and did something stupid last night." I said and he looked around and then looked under his sheet to see that he too was naked.

"Looks like we did. Hopefully it was good."

"Room doesn't quite look wrecked enough to be as wild as I normally go."

"Well, I can change that." Logan said giving her a wink.

"Logan, we were drunk and it was stupid."

"Made you forget about Wade for a minute."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying friend with benefits. No relationship just sex. Something to help us take our minds off the people we love."

"Just sex."

"Just really good sex."

"Deal." I said and shook his hand.

"Well, I have a gym class to teach today." I said and got out of bed to get dressed.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a red v neck then walked out of the bathroom to find Logan still in my bed lighting a cigar.

"You better hope my room doesn't smell like cigar when I get back or it's your ass." I said slipping on my shoes and looking at Logan.

"Then I guess tonight we'll be in my room."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the hall.

"Hank." I said knocking on the door.

"Come in." He said and I opened the door.

"Hey, Hank, Professor has me starting teaching today. Do you think we can make this fast?"

"Sure, I'll just do blood tests this morning and then after your class come back and we'll do a physical."

"Okay." I said and sat down in a chair while he prepped the needle.

He came over and drew a few cc's of blood.

"What do you plan to do with that?" I asked as I held a cotton ball to the needle hole.

"I'll compare them to your previous blood tests. See if anything's changed. If it has, I'll do extensive tests. If not, we'll leave it be."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few hours for my physical."

"Can't wait, darling."

I waved to Hank and then walked out to the kids.

"Alright, listen up. X-men are superheroes. And superheroes save lives. We take care of people. For that to happen we need to be in top physical condition. So every day we start with a mile run then work on technique. Start running." I said and they started running.

After their run they all sat on the ground in front of me exhausted.

"Considering its my first day back, I'll let you guys pick what we do."

"Well, what's your specialty?" A girl asked.

"What's your name kid?"

"Rachel."

"Well, Rachel, someone with my background is specialized in many things."

"Well, what's your favorite?"

"Archery."

"Then we pick that."

"Alright. Everyone get a bow and a quiver and then we'll go out to the range."

The students did as they were asked and Rogue even brought me a quiver and bow of my own.

We all walked out and they looked at me.

"Can we have a demonstration?" One of the boys asked.

"A demonstration? Uh, sure. Anyone wanna pull?" I said gesturing to the clay target thrower.

"I will." Rogue said and walked over to the machine.

"Stack 'em up, girl." I said and she released four clay targets.

I loosed four arrows quickly and hit every target.

"Now, that's a little more advanced. Today you guys will be shooting at stationary targets. Working on stance and power."

Gym hour went by quickly and I went to go get myself some lunch. Logan was there and I grabbed a salad bowl and joined him.

"So, tonight..."

"Chris!" Rogue said running over to us with Bobby.

"Yeah, what's up guys?" I said smiling at them even though Logan looked annoyed.

"We wanna hear about how you became a mutant." Rogue said.

Logan looked at me knowing this wasn't a happy subject.

"It's quite an interesting story. See my parents died when I was really young. I was taken in by the military for a super soldier project. I had been experimented on and trained since I was four. I wasn't allowed to watch normal movies. I got documentaries and instructional videos on how to kill people. The only normal movie I ever got was Robin Hood. I wanted to be like him. Helping the poor. Punishing the rich. It was how they justified what I did to me. Telling me that the people I was killing were bad people and I was saving the lives of the innocent. Once I realized we were killing the innocent I left. The professor found me and took me in. Made me an X-Men. It was great but after a while I once again realized that it wasn't for me. I wasn't the best team player. So I left, found myself, and now I'm back so that the team can help me find the man that helped me find myself." I explained.

"Wow." Bobby said and Logan just looked at me.

"We'll find him, kid." Logan said placing a hand on mine.

"I know. We have to."

I was walking down to the Professor's office. He had told me that he had news on Wade. It had been months, but I finally had a lead.

"Professor?" I asked walking in.

"Yes, come in Chris." He said.

I walked in and closed the door.

"You said you had something about Wade." I said happily.

"Yes. I don't believe this is good news."

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting down with a confused look on my face.

"We found Wade. He's Deadpool. The man in red that's killing people."

"What? No, he can't be. If he was okay he'd have come to find me."

"We don't know why he's doing it, but he won't join us. Colossus tried. We will continue to try, but I can't allow you to go after him. We need you here with the children. Teaching them how to be X-Men."

"But Professor,-"

"No, I will send you to him when the time is right."

"Of course Professor." I said and walked out.

"What did he have to say?" Logan asked.

"Wade is Deadpool. He didn't come back for me. That mother fucker left me!"

"Well, then let's show him what a moron he is and what a great piece of ass he's missing out on."

"What would I do without you?" I asked with a smile.

"You would be extremely bored here."

"That's true."

"So, now what?"

"I need a drink."

"Our usual place?"

"Nah, I've got to be by myself for a little while."

I hopped on Scott's bike and rode it into the city. I went to the horrible bar down the street from where our apartment is and sat down.

"Hey, Chris. Where have you been?" Hector smiled at me as I sat down at the bar.

"Seeing some old friends. Been staying with them since Wade left me."

"Oh, you want the usual?"

"Nope, get me something stronger. Tequila, and lots of it."

"Yes, ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been months since the Professor told me about Wade. I've obeyed his request and have left Wade to Colossus, but I was over it. I was watching the news and heard about the armed assailant in the red suit.

"Negasonic, we have mission." Colossus said.

I shot out of my room and ran down to the hanger and met up with them.

"I'm coming with you." I said walking with them.

"Professor Xavier said you aren't allowed until he says so."

"That sucks. I'm done waiting. Time he knows what he did."

The three of us got in the jet and flew to the highway that had been destroyed by Wade. Colossus got out and walked over to Wade. Colossus grabbed Wade's hand and threw him away from the man pinned to the edge of the highway.

"You okay?" Negasonic asked me as I continued to sit in the cockpit seat.

"He hurt me. I'm gonna make sure I hurt him right back." I said and got out of the seat.

Negasonic walked out before me and I slowly followed suit.

"You've been warned. This is a reckless use of your powers. Both of you will be coming with us." I heard Colossus say from behind a rolled black SUV.

"Look, I don't have time for your goody two-shoes bullshit!" Wade yelled. "And you are?"

"Negasonic Teenage Warhead."

"Negasonic Teenage…What the fuck? That's the coolest name ever!"

"Huntress is coming." Negasonic said to Colossus.

"She sounds scary. So are you his sidekick?" Wade said.

"No, she's my student." I said walking out and standing next to them.

"You're Huntress?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, and you're an asshole. Great, we're all introduced. Now get on the jet." I said glaring at him.

"I've kinda got to deal with some stuff." Wade said and went to walk past me.

I turned around and grabbed his arm before punching him in the face.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled holding his jaw.

"Now you can finish what you came for."

"You're so hot when you're mad."

"Then I must be on fire because I'm furious."

"Hey, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, can we trade names?" Wade asked walking over to the guy with the sword through his chest.

"Can we go?" Negasonic asked.

"I wish." I sighed.

"Look! I'm a teenage girl! I love long sullen silences followed by rude sarcastic comments followed by more silences. So what's it gonna be? Long silence or rude comment?" Wade said walking back over to Negasonic.

"You got me." Negasonic said to him.

"Ha!" He said in victory and pointed at us.

"You know we can't allow this, Deadpool." Colossus said.

"You chrome cock-gobbler!"

"That's not very nice."

"You're gonna fuck this up for me? That wheezing bag of dick tips has it coming. He's evil. Besides nobody's getting hurt." Wade argued and then a man fell from the traffic sign a little down the road.

"He was up there when I got here." Wade defended.

"Wade, you are better than this." Colossus said.

"No he's not." I said and he looked at me kinda sad, but I kept my glare on him.

Wade bent down and picked up a hub cap.

"Use your powers for good and be a superhero." Colossus continued.

"Listen here! The day I decide to become a crime-fighting shit-swizzler who rooms with other whiners, and one sexy Huntress, at the Neverland mansion with some creepy, old, bald, dude, I'll send your shiny ass a friend request. Until then I'm gonna do what I came here to do. That or slap the bitch out of you."

"Hey." Negasonic said.

"Zip it, Shined." Wade said.

I looked at Negasonic and she pointed at the guy dropping the sword and getting up.

"Douche-pool!" I yelled.

"Yes, princess." He said looking at me and I pointed to the bloody spot on the wall.

Wade looked over as we heard the motorbike revving away.

Wade gasped and put his hand on his face in shock.

"That's quite unfortunate." Colossus said.

Wade looked back and forth between us and the bloody spot a few times before he said something.

"That's it!" He yelled and punched Colossus in the face.

I heard multiple bones snap and tired not to laugh as his dismembered hand flopped around.

"Oh! Canada!" Wade yelled as he held the wrist with his other hand.

"Wade, come on." I said trying still not to laugh.

"Cock shot!" Wade said and hit Colossus only causing damage to his other hand.

"Your poor wife." Wade said as his hand flopped around.

"At least he doesn't have any trouble getting it hard." I said.

"We were at an orphanage helping out."

"Oh, because that hasn't happened before."

"All the dinosaurs feared the T-Rex." Wade said looking down at his hands before trying to roundhouse Colossus in the face.

Wade screamed and Negasonic and I started cracking up.

"I promise this gets worse!" Wade said trying to point a hand at Colossus.

"This is embarrassing." Colossus said.

"This is hilarious." I said and Negasonic laughed as Wade got up.

"You ever heard the story of the one legged man in the ass kicking contest?" Wade asked.

"Do you have an off switch?" Colossus asked.

"Right next to the prostate. Oh wait, that's the on switch. Isn't it honey?"

"Don't call me that." I said and ran at him with my charged fist sending him into a car.

Negasonic laughed and my fist cooled down.

Wade rolled off the car and onto the ground. Colossus walked over and cuffed him.

"We are going to talk to Professor." Colossus said as he cuffed him.

"McAvoy or Stewart? These timelines are confusing." Wade groaned as Colossus began to drag him.

Negasonic and I walked next to Colossus back towards the jet.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me!" Wade yelled quoting Robocop.

"You'll recover like you always do." Colossus said to him.

I heard a snap and then Wade mumbling something.

"Oh my god." Negasonic said and I looked down to see Wade beginning to saw off his own hand.

"Disgusting." I said looking at him.

Colossus held him up, but he kept sawing away at his wrist, Some blood squirted into Colossus' face and he spit some out.

"There's the money shot." Wade said.

He continued to cut and then pushed off of Colossus to separate his hand and sent him over the ledge. I lunged after him to try and catch him, but I was too slow and Wade fell in the back of a garbage truck.

Colossus held up Wade's hand in the cuff and it was flipping us off.

"Come, we must go tell Professor about today." Colossus said and Negasonic and I followed him back to the jet.

We got back to the mansion and the Professor was waiting for us.

"Christine, we need to talk." He said calmly.

"Yes, Professor." I said quietly and followed him to his office leaving Colossus and Negasonic behind in the hanger.

Once we reached his office and I closed the door the Professor's tone changed.

"You deliberately disobeyed me! I told you to leave Wade to Colossus but you went with him!"

"This is the first time. I swear. But it has been over a year since he left and I was going to see him and make him feel the pain I felt after what he did. I had to Professor."

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time you will be punished for your actions."

"Yes, Professor." I said quietly.

"Now, what happened?"

"Wade killed over a dozen hit men and destroyed multiple cars on the highway. It's a traffic jam that will take way too long to clean up. We cuffed him to bring him back here, but he sawed off his own hand to get away. We lost him."

"He'll turn up again."

"I know Professor."

"You are free to go now."

"Thank you." I said and walked out.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Logan's door.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked me.

"We're having sex." I said walking in his room.

"Okay." Logan said closing the door and pulling off his shirt.

We were just lying in Logan's bed staring at the ceiling.

"So, wanna talk about it?" Logan asked.

"Saw Wade today. Fucker cut off his own hand to get away from us. From me."

"Come on, something bad must have really happened that he wants fixed before he comes back to you."

"I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna talk to him. I don't wanna see him unless it's his face with my fist in it."

"So, now what?"

"Now, I'm going to get dressed and go to the bar and drink away my pain."

"Want company?" Logan asked as I got up and grabbed my clothes.

"Nope." I said and got dressed and walked out of his room.

I grabbed a bike and went to the bar again. I had been coming here every Tuesday for the last year.

I was sitting there drinking a beer when Kenny, the bartender, came up to me.

"Chris, there's someone out back looking for you. Something about an old boyfriend." He said.

 _Wade._ I thought feeling my blood boil.

"Tequila, double. Now." I said and he placed it in front of me.

I quickly downed the shot and went out the back door. I looked around and saw a shadow leaning against the wall.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." I said walking closer to him.

He stepped out of the shadows, but it wasn't Wade.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked and started charging up my hands.

"You have Wade to thank for this." He said with a British accent.

I was hit from behind and a needle went into my neck. Everything went blurry and eventually I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up when the car came to a stop. My hands were cuffed. I tried to charge my hands to break the cuffs but they weren't working.

"What the hell?" I mubled looking down at my hands.

"Oh, we developed a serum that temporarily paralyzes the mutant gene. Sadly, it's temporary and we aren't sure how long it will take for your body to work it out of your system." The man from the ally said.

We got out of the car and we were at a shipyard. We took an elevator up to the top of one of the ships. We walked over to a post and they cuffed me to the pole.

"I'm telling you, you don't need to do this. Wade left me. He doesn't want me. You really should be worried about my team. They'll fuck you up until next week." I threatened.

"See, you're all Wade talked about at the warehouse. Apparently he left for you. He wanted to do right by you. Now we're gonna see what he fights like with your neck on the line."

We didn't have to sit there for long. The British man walked over to me and put his hands on my thighs.

"You know, if I could feel anything I'd bend you over and fuck you right here." He said in my ear.

"Get in line." I snarled at him.

He laughed and walked away. I could slowly feel the serum wearing away but I still wasn't strong enough to charge my hands up and break the cuffs. The muscular girl with the British guy came over and must have seen me flexing my fingers to charge me up because she pulled out another needle and plunged it into my neck.

"Don't even think about trying. I'll knock you on your ass so fast." She threatened.

"Oh darlin', just wait until I'm all charged up and knock your pretty little face to Greenland." I smiled and she scoffed before walking away.

I sat there for a little longer before I heard the British guy yelling.

"Wade Wilson! What's my name?!" He yelled standing on the edge of the barge looking down.

The girl joined him and then stepped off the ledge. I didn't hear anything except for the slight crumble of the ground beneath her when she landed.

I coud hear Wade talking below.

"You seem like a lovely lady, but I plan on saving myself for Francis. That's why I brought him." He said.

"I don't like to hit women, so please come quietly." Colossus said.

"Colossus." I said looking up from my hands.

"Fire!" I heard yelled from down below and then it sounded like a war zone.

"Come on beautiful. You don't wanna miss this." The Brit said walking over to me and cutting me from the post to drag me to the edge.

I saw bullets flying and Wade and Negasonic hiding behind a pile of metal. Wade held up a white piece of fabric I could only deduce as his briefs and they stopped firing.

"Guys! You only work for that shit-soaked puppet fart! So I will give you a chance to lay down your weapons in exchange for preferential, bordering on kind, and possibly even lover-like treatment." Wade said and I let out a laugh.

"That's not too gentle. You have no idea how many times I came out of sex with scrapes, bruises, and even concussions." I said to the Brit.

They started shooting again and I looked down to see Wade jumping over the pile and was using his swords to cut off limbs or even slice them in half. He decapitated one guy and kicked his head, hitting another of the guys. He was amazing. It was the Wade I remembered from years ago. Before we were ever together.

For a moment I lost sight of both Wade and Negasonic. I was searching frantically for either of them when I saw the slight power build up and then the van slam into another wall.

"That's my girl." I said quietly.

"Oh, I'll make sure to take good care of her." The Brit said with a smile.

"Lay a finger on her and I'll fry you until your nerve endings regrow." I threatened.

"Yoohoo!" Wade said and we both looked down.

Wade had taken all of the bodies and spelled out "Francis."

"Nice name." I joked while he held me in place by my hair.

"I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you." He said yanking on it a little.

I went to hit him but he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer kissing me.

"Fire!" Francis yelled and pulled me away from the ledge. Three guys came up next to us and started firing down at Wade. There was an explosion and screaming as a metal palate came flying up and killed the guys.

Francis walked me over to a glass tube and closed me in it. Once again the serum was beginning to ware off and I was just about charged enough to take on Francis.

I saw Wade climb up over the edge and start walking towards us.

"You were right, gorgeous. Red is my color." He said breathlessly.

"You motherfucker! You have no right coming and saving me!" I yelled at him.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there."

"What better way to get back inside your head?" Francis said with a smirk.

"You never left." Wade laughed.

"But you fucking did!" I said slamming my fist against the glass seeing the electricity spark out of it.

"Oh, can't have that happening. Now can we darling." Francis said to me before pressing a button.

I was confused but that feeling went away once I could no longer breathe. I needed to be able to concentrate to charge myself up after being shut down for so long, but there was no way that was going to happen when I was suffocating.

I looked out at Wade, but I could tell that he was talking to Francis and he was furious about something. Francis had two axes while Wade just had his swords. Wade whipped around and threw one of his swords through the glass letting some of the oxygen back in. Once I had a little strength I fried the bonds and then pulled the sword out of the container. I opened it up and looked over to see Francis with a knife in Wade's head and just beating him. I charged up my hands and then ran over placing them on Francis' head trying to fry him. Francis fell and took me with him. That took all the energy I had so I stayed there on the ground.

I rolled over on the ground to see Wade staring at me. He waved at me and made a heart with his hands.

"Fuck you!" I yelled before Francis picked me up by my throat and threw me fifteen feet across the barge.

There was a large explosion and the barge began to tip. I grabbed onto one of the tie offs to keep myself from falling over the edge. A crate was coming at me and I had to push myself to the side. I started skidding down he side unable to get a footing in my weak state.

"I'm coming babe." Wade yelled running towards me and grabbing m hand as I slip past him.

"Wade." I said weakly.

"I got you, doll face." He said grabbing on tightly.

I looked up and he was turning around.

"I have a plan." He said grabbing the oxygen container I had been in earlier.

He pulled me up into it and closed the door. The tire caught on something and both of us dangled of the edge of the barge.

"Don't worry. I got this." Wade said looking up at me.

"Get your leathery red ass in here." I said looking down at him and the very big drop behind him.

I asw Wade look behind me and then shift his position to pull on the bars of the container. I looked behind me and saw the shipping container coming at me and tried to slam my body against the end hanging off the barge to hopefully help Wade force it off the rope it was caught on.

"Maximum effort!" Wade yelled as I came loose and we both went flying through the air separately.

The tube came crashing down and concrete came down on top of it, but the glass did no break keeping me safe inside. However, it was becoming extremely claustrophobic in there and thoughts of never being found in the wreckage crossed my mind.

The concrete began to move and I saw Colossus standing there holding the slab up while Nagasonic came down and unlocked the door letting me out.

"Are you okay?" I asked her placing my hands on her shoulders after I crawled out.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I destroyed the barge." She said looking down.

"It's fine. Stuff like this happens all the time." I said giving her a small smile.

"Take it slow, Chris." Colossus said as I came out from under the slab.

"Thanks, Colossus." I said groaning and he dropped the slab.

"Of course." He said gently putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Chrissy!" Wade yelled in a sing song voice.

I looked up and saw him walking on a ledge.

"That was so awesome!" Wade yelled and then he was tackled out of my view.

The three of us ran to where it looked like they fell. We found Wade with a gun to Francis' head and was about to pull the trigger.

"Wade, don't!" Colossus yelled.

"Colossus." I said quietly trying to get him to stop.

"Four moments." Colossus said.

"What?" Wade yelled.

"Four moments is all it takes to be a hero." Colossus said.

I rolled my eyes and Negasonic looked at me like I was crazy.

"People think it's a full time job. This is not true. There are only about four moments. Moments when you are offered a choice to be a hero or not be a hero. In these moments the only things that matter are the way we-." Colossus was cut short by Wade's gunshot.

Colossus turned around and started retching.

"Why would you do that?" Colossus asked.

"You were kinda droning on. I may be stuck looking like moldy bread but at least he won't heal from that." Wade said and got up.

"Just promise."

"Yeah, I'll look out for the next four moments. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm just a boy about to stand in front of a girl and tell her… I don't know what I'm gonna tell her."

I walked up behind Wade and stood there with my arms crossed and my left fist charging up.

He turned around and saw me.

"I can't even begin to tell you-." Wade started but I gave him a right hook.

"I deserved that."

I hit him again in the nose.

"That to."

I went to knee him in the balls but he blocked me.

"No, no, no. Not there."

So instead I took my charged up left fist to his face. He ended up crouching over holding his jaw.

"Okay, that may have been a little much."

"I'm not even done." I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. For leaving. For everything. I'm sorry I didn't grow a pair sooner. It's been a rough couple of years."

"Rough? You left me!"

He stood there for a moment and then stepped closer to me.

"I should have come and found you sooner. But, the guy under here isn't the same one you remember."

"This mask?" I asked and reached for his mask.

He slightly pulled back and I ran my hands up his shoulder to the back of his neck and pulled it off.

His face was wrinkly, and cratered, and splotchy. He looked like the surface of the moon. I took a step back and looked at it more.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I know." He said sadly looking down at his feet.

But he was Wade. And I still loved him after everything.

"After an adjustment period and a bunch of drinks. It's a face I'd be happy to wake up to." I said smiling at him.

"I'm not the same underneath here either. Super-penis."

"Wade, language." Colossus said.

"What are you still doing here? We're trying to have a moment here. Go do something useful. And you…Chicken noodle. Nothing compares to you. Sinead O'Conner, 1990. Sorry, not sorry." Wade said to Negasonic.

"It's okay. You're cool." She replied with a small smile before turning to walk away.

Wade gasped in surprise.

"What the hell? That wasn't mean. I'm so proud!" Wade said looking back at me.

"We'll make an X-Man out of you yet." Colossus said following Nagasonic.

"Tell the prof to get rid of the no sex rule and sound-proof the room and we got a deal!" Wade yelled after them.

"I guess we'll just have to try that out." I said smiling at Wade after they were gone.

"Yeah, but first, the moment I've all been waiting for." Wade said taking a deep breath.

"You're such a dork." I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

 **Hey guys, I know it took me a while to complete the story. Got a little busy with life and all. Hope you all enjoyed it. I hope Chris's story was different enough from the movie. Anyways thanks again for reading!**


End file.
